un combat un adieu
by dark-gray-lonely
Summary: Après une mission et un sort lancé, une nouvelle dispute éclate entre deux mages. Jusqu'à où va aller cette bagarre? (Yaoi, caractère death )


Dislamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corrigé bien en profondeur alors désolé pour les fautes restantes et fautes grammaticales

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffles, l'un avait le regard remplit de haine et de mépris. Un mépris grandissant à vitesse grand V. Alors que, Natsu, même si il avait ses poings enflammés tentait tant bien que mal de résonner son ami.

-Grey arrête! Tu n'es pas toi même, ce combat ne rime strictement à rien ! » Lança le dragon slayer dans une dernière tentative.

-Comment un crétin comme toi ose me dire que je ne suis pas moi-même?! Pour moi ça a un sens je veux t'éliminer. » Grey ricana méchamment.

-Je sais que t'es sous l'emprise d'un sort lancé par cette sorcière alors arrête. »

-Ferme la maintenant je veux plus t'entendre ! »

Le corbeau se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre parler. Cette sorcière comme Natsu disait, elle l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments, sur son mal-être vis-à-vis des ses parents et de son maître. Mais elle n'avait pas fait que ça, non, elle avait réussi à lire dans son cœur et à y voir l'amour qu'il portait au dragon slayer. Un amour partagé, une belle vie ensemble, ça avait tellement répugné la mage qu'elle avait transformé ces sentiments rares chez le corbeau, en de la haine vers son bien-aimé.

Depuis Grey ne reconnaissait plus Natsu comme tel, il voyait en lui un ennemi à abattre.

Dans un excès de rage pure il se lança sur Natsu, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, oui il allait tout faire pour le résonner même si ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il essayait. Grey campait sur ses positions pour lui Natsu n'était rien pour lui.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient quelques combats, de nombreux combats.

Mais cette fois ce combat, contrairement aux autres, prit une tournure inattendue, une tournure dramatique.

En effet, lorsque Grey fût à quelques centimètres du rose, il se jeta sur lui et lui infligea de nombreux coups de poings, autant au visage que sur le corps du pauvre mage.

Natsu espérait attraper ses poings pour le stopper mais rien. La seule chose qu'il sentit, une lame s'enfonçant à plusieurs reprises dans sa chaire.

Son visage se crispa de douleur, pourtant Grey ne s'arrêta pas il continua jusqu'à ce que Natsu n'opposait plus aucune lutter.

En tout le Dragons slayer avait reçu plus de 20 coups de poignard, un poignard fait de glace qui était maintenant recouvert du sang de Natsu.

Sa respiration était en lambeau alors qu'il luttait pour rester conscient, face à la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps, Natsu lança un regard au mage de glace mais la seule chose qu'il vit c'était un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de son ancien amant.

Et puis Grey prit la parole en mettant une gifle au rose.

-Eh ben alors tu dis plus rien ?! Oh tu es moins fort que ce que je croyais. »

-…t'ai… »

-Oui quoi ? » dit il sur un ton froid.

-Je…t'aime… »murmura assez fort le dragon slayer.

-…hein ?… » Les paroles de Natsu avaient l'air d'avoir atteint le jeune homme.

Son sourire se dissipa alors qu'il regarda le mage de feu. Un cri d'horreur quitta ses lèvres.

Il s'attarda sur son torse où son haut était déchiqueté et remplit de sang. D'ailleurs Natsu baignait lui-même dans une flaque de son propre sang.

Grey eut le souffle coupé tandis que la réalité et l'atrocité de la scène le frappa de plein fouet.

Il hurla le nom de son amant voyant tout ce sang coulé en abondance de ses blessures.

Qui avait bien pu faire ça à son amour ? Quelqu'il soit il allait le trouver et le tuer pour son crime.

Sans attendre il prit le corps meurtrie de son amant dans ses bras, le berçant délicatement.

-Natsu…qui t'a fait ça ?… »

-…Toi » Répondit-il serrant les dents de douleur.

-Moi ? mais… »

-Tu n'étais pas toi…t'était sous l'emprise d'un sort… »

Grey resta silencieux, il avait été faible pour s'être fait envoûter. Mais pas le temps de penser à ça il fallait s'occuper de Natsu.

-Tiens bon, je vais te ramener à la guilde pour qu'on te soigne !

-…c'est trop tard…Grey…j'ai froid et j'arrive plus à me tenir conscient »dit il en gémissant et luttant pour ne pas sombrer.

Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche, ne pouvant pas contenir encore plus de ce liquide au gout de fer dans sa bouche, il l'ouvrit et une gerbe de sang s'en échappa, ce fut suivie de plusieurs quintes de toux sanglantes.

Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner, c'est alors qu'il rencontra le regard suppliant de son compagnon.

Natsu voulut le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien ce passer mais lorsqu'il voulut prendre une dernière fois la parole, Natsu vit des larmes se former au creux des yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il pouvait lire dans son regard : de la culpabilité et du regret vis-à-vis de son acte.

Natsu comprit alors que même ses paroles ne changeraient rien Grey allait s'en vouloir éternellement.

Le mage de feu sentit son corps tout en entier se détendre et sa vue se brouiller.

Il sombra et adressa ses dernières paroles à son bien-aimé.

-Je t'aime et je ne t'en veux pas… »

Grey resta pétrifié devant la scène, Natsu souriait même si la vie l'avait quitté il continuait de sourire.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de détailler ce corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Sa peau qui était d'origine bronzé était dorénavant aussi blanche que celle du mage de glace, non enfaite elle paraissait terne e d'une pâleur cadavérique.

La lueur dans ses yeux , cette étincelle de chaleur, de joie avait disparue .

La peau froide, les yeux vides d'expression, Natsu venait de s'éteindre dans les bras de son amour et tuer par son amour.

Grey posa sa tête sur le torse du mage de feu, il espérait trouver encore une once de vie, même une infime part mais rien le corps resta de marbre.

Le mage de construction prit quand même soin de lui fermer les yeux et y déposa un dernier baiser d'adieu au goût amer de larmes et de sang.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais… »pensa-t-il tout en fondant en larme.

Sans attendre Grey souleva avec délicatesse Natsu, il exerça une légère pression contre son torse et déposa un baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers la maison de Polyussica.

Bien-sur elle annonça qu'il était trop tard.

Plus tard dans la semaine l'enterrement de Natsu eu lieu.

Grey n'y assista pas, Erza lui en voulu énormément comment avait il pu être absent. Après tout la guilde lui avait pardonné son moment de folie puisque tous le monde savaient que Natsu lui non plus ne lui en voulait pas.

Grey était assit au bord de la rivière, là où Natsu et lui avait de nombreuses fois combattus.

Il était vêtu d'un costard noir et tenait dans ses bras un bouquet de roses rouges.

-Je ne t'ai pas oublié tu sais… »

Le corbeau regarda tristement

-Tu vas trouver ça ringard mais je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

Lentement et une à une il jeta ses fleurs dans le fleuve. En tout il y en avait 101.

-On dit qu'offrir 101 roses ça signifie que tu es mon unique amour et je trouvais que c'était bien vrai. Mais ce que je voulais c'était 999 roses sauf que j'ai pas pu en trouver autant je suis désolé… »Dit-il à haute voix comme si il voulait que Natsu l'entende. Déchirer par le chagrin, il baissa les yeux. C'est alors qu'il sentit un contact sur son visage, une douce caresse.

Natsu était donc toujours là avec lui.

-Si tu savais…c'est si difficile de e réveiller chaque matin et de voir que tu n'es pas à mes cotés…ça me brise lentement et me détruit petit à petit. Ta présence me manque, ta chaleur, ton sourire si radieux, ta joie de vivre…tout en toi me manque.

Maintenant je comprends Juvia, tout son amour pour moi… ça m'as toujours fait pareil pour toi… et je sais que c'était réciproque.

Je n'a qu'une seule envie…c'est de te rejoindre et être de nouveau avec toi, dans mon état normal,. Natsu Dragnir tu es la seule personne que j'aimerai, je t'aime d'un amour pur et sincère. Je t'aime pour toujours.

Quelques secondes après, Grey invoqua sa magie et créa de nouvelles roses qui le transperça de part en part.

-Je te rejoins aujourd'hui mon amour…

Il fut accueillit par un large sourire et une main tendue vers lui.

_Tu es vraiment un imbécile Grey Fullbuster, tu aurais pu vivre encore longtemps. _

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas continuer à vivre sans toi…

Cette fois-ci les deux amants étaient enfin réunis et pour l'éternité, faut-il encore qu'ils ne se chamaillent pas trop.

* * *

Voilà une courte histoire qui m'est venu il y a quelques jours, c'est peut-être un peu nul...

Au départ je voulais mettre la signification du nombre de rose mais je me suis dit que ça allait être barbant.

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre histoire là...je suis un peu déçu même beaucoup déçu d'avoir lut une fiction qui ressemblait un peu à la mienne alors ça me dégoûte vraiment j'en hésite même à la finir maintenant . (je suis peut-être parano mais m'en fiche!)

Bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt.


End file.
